Vodka Cupcake's
by ironicamenteDrogada
Summary: Oh, la joven y bieneducada Jane croker esta empezando a descubrir un estúpido sentimiento llamado amor... Sólo que no es como ella se imaginó, su amor era por nadie más y nadie menos que... Su mejor amiga. ¿Como saldrán las cosas para estas adorables bolleras?
1. Chapter 1

La morena de melena corta se encontraba dando vueltas y vueltas en su habitación. No encontraba reales motivos para esas locas alucinaciones, ¡por favor! Jane Croker era una chica completamente normal que amaba cocinar, hablar con sus amigos y con... Jake English, el jodido amor de su vida...

Hasta ahora.

¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Frenen esas voces! -Se repetía una y otra vez al rededor de la mesita ratona con una taza de café, un bigote, la pipa de su adoradísimo abuelo y su tan amado libro de recetas.- ¡No, no hay manera! ¡No está pasando eso! - ¿Acaso estaba perdiendo el juicio? No solía ser una chica así... ¿Que demonios le estaba pasando?- Oh, Diog mío... ¡¿Qué pensará mi padre de esto?! ¡No le va a gustar para nada, no, no! -Efectivamente, pasaba lo que se suponía que debía pasar... Por el destino o esas mierdas de que "está todo escrito"

Jane Croker estaba perdidamente enamorada de Roxy Lalonde.

Pero... ¡Así no era como lo había planeado! Ella debía: Casarse con Jake, tener tres hijos (Dos niños t una niña, a la cuál llamaría Joahn, y al niño mayor John), un golden retriever dorado, y vivir en una enooooorme casa con una piscina exesivamente grande para 4 personas. Bajar de peso y esperar a su marido con una deliciosa cena, o llegar casada del trabajo y dormirse en los brazos de su amado... El plan perfecto.

Pero desde que conoció personalmente a Roxy su vida pegó un vuelco de 360 grados. Desde la primera vez que la vió sobria. Desde la primera vez que sintió su verdadero aroma. Desde la primera vez que ella intentó enseñarle su mundo de magos, hechiceros, brujas y todas esas cosas raras. Desde la primera vez que la oyó cantar. Desde la primera vez que la vió reír... Dios, estaba segura que en ese momento se había enamorado.

Y claro que recordaba esa noche perfectamente. Habían decidido salir con Roxy un rato, la rubia le había prometido que no iba a beber cuando estaba con ella, y cumplía con eso hace tres meses ya. Habían ido a un restaurante de comida rápida bastante conocido allá, aunque tampoco era el típico "Mc. Donalds", Dirk y Jake no habían ido, prefirieron quedarse jugando videojuegos, idiotas. Luego de "comer" (Ya que Jane prácticamente ni había comido), fueron a la playa, a caminar descalzas en la arena, ya era una actividad que disfrutaban las dos juntas, hablando y riendo, como buenas amigas que eran. Per esa noche ambas decidieron sentarse, sin razón aparente, Jane dijo una de sus tonterías, y ahí fue el momento en el que su amor por Jake perdió cualquier valor, se dió cuenta cuando él vino con ellas, a buscarlas y caminar con ellas y Dirk. Jane no sintió nada, sólo recordaba la risa de la rubia, sus ojos extrañamente rosados y el suave tacto de su mano.

¡DETENTE, JANE! -Al gritar eso se cubrió la boca, se había propasado con ese grito, y esperaba que su padre no la haya oído en lo absoluto.- Esto... Simplemente no puede ser... No puedo estar enamorada de una chica... ¡Eso es totalmente incorrecto! ¡Mi padre no lo va a aceptar!

Jane había tenido una crianza clásica, con valores, etiqueta y respeto hacía sus pares y superiores, pero esto no estaba incluído en dicha enseñanza, es más, ¡la contradecía completamente! Las chicas tenían que casarse con los varones y los varones con las chicas... Aunque aceptaba por un largo trecho la relación de Jake y Dirk era algo completamente distinto: El hermano mayor de Dirk era súper genial, y amaba a su hermano sea como sea, y la nana de Jake no estaba con él, así que no iba a haber problema por eso. Tampoco habría problema por parte de Roxy, su madre la aceptaba completamente.

Si la pelinegra se ponía a pensar, todo su círculo de amistades era homosexual, y ella convivía con aquellas cuatro maravillosas personas perfectamente... ¿Por qué ella no podría serlo?

El familiar sonido de pesterchum la sacó de su mundo de lesbianas y gritos imaginarios de su padre, wow, que mundo más raro...

_[tT] Comenzó a molestar a [gG] _ _TT: ¡Hola Jane!_

_GG: ¡Dirk! ¿Qué tal? :B_

_TT: Bien. Oye... Estuve hablando con los chicos..._

_GG: Oh, ¿de qué?_

_TT: Te notamos MUY rara últimamente. Evitas a Roxy a toda costa, le hablas de manera fría a Jake... Y a mi... Siempre inicio yo las conversaciones... ¿te sucede algo?_

_GG: Quizás sí..._

_TT: ¿Te molesta lo mío con Jake? Podemos hablar de eso si quieres..._

_GG: ¡Claro que no, Dirk! ¡Estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos!_

_TT: ¿Entonces que te sucede? Es decir, estás actuando extraña, no lo niegues..._

_GG: Si hablas de amar a una gran persona, a lo peor te equivocas... Luego el dolor se te refleja, la historia es vieja te vuelves loca..._

_TT: Estás enamorada de Roxy._

_GG: ¡No!_

_TT: ¿A quién creés que engañas? Ella es tierra y paraíso. No uses artimañas, nena sólo es un aviso._

_GG: Te estoy diciendo que no._

_TT: No te hagas la fría, claro como el día vemos tu interior..._

_GG: ¡Jamás lo haré! ¡No lo acepto! ¡No, no!_

_TT: Por ella estás, ¿de qué vas? Niegalo..._

_Jane sabía que Dirk tenía la razón, pero... ¡Por favor! ¡Era su canción favortia! TENÍA que terminarla._

_GG: ¡Es un cliché! Yo lo sé, no es amor..._

_GG: Todo es hermoso en el principio, el corazón se te salta... Mi mente grita "¡Ten más juicio! Si es que no quieres llorar por nada..."_

_TT: Tú sigue negando, lo que quieres, lo que sientes. No lo estoy tragando, ¡ese amor es evidente! _

_TT: Tienes que admitirlo, te ha pillado. Fuerte dilo ¡Y ya, ya está!_

_GG: ¡No, ni hablar! ¡No lo acepto, no no!_

_TT: Tu estás por ella, ¡mirate, mirala!_

_GG: ¡Al fin, lo ves! Yo lo sé, no es amor..._

_TT: Me diste el bis, es decir: ¡Es amor!_

_GG: ¿Ya no lo ves? ¡Yo lo sé!_

_GG: ¡Que va! ¡No hables! ¡Yo lo sé!_

_TT: Dejá el desdén, sabés bien que es amor._

_GG: ¡Esta bien! ¡Sí! ¡Me gusta Roxy!_

_TT: Amo esa puta canción._

_TT: ¿Y por qué no se lo dices? _

_GG: Hay... Muchos problemas. Mi padre, su opinión, mi peso, no sé si Roxy siente lo mismo..._

_TT: Necesitás lentes nuevos..._

_GG: ¡¿A qué viene eso?!_

_TT: Roxy te ama. Y es bastante obvio._

_El corazón de la ojician dió un vuelco al oír eso... ¿Realmente su amada la correspondía? Saber eso se sentía tan... cálido y reconfortante... ¡Era llenar un hueco de su corazón!_

_GG: ¿Tu creés? _

_TT: Bueno, no lo creo. Me lo ha dicho._

_GG: ¡Jegús Dirk! Eso me pone feliz, pero..._

_TT: Tu padre debería entenderlo..._

_GG: ¡Deja de leer mi mente!_

_TT: No lo creo... Habla con Roxy, o espera que ella te hable._

_GG: ¡Gracias Dirk! ¡Eres el mejor!_

_TT: Lo sé. Adiós, voy a hablar con Bro._

_GG: ¡Adiós!_

_[tT] Dejó de molestar a [gG] _


	2. ¿Compras? Y café

Dudaba mucho si realmente hablarlo con Roxy. Se sentía totalmente feliz. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en sus complejos.

-¿Y si todo sale mal? No quiero perderla... ¡No podría! ¿El amor duele tanto? Con Jake no fue TAN complicado... Aunque quizás no se puede comparar... ¿Tu que piensas de esto, Seb? -Miró a su robot, el regalo de Dirk, el cuál la miró de manera que parecía ser confundido y asintió.- Ah... -Se tiró en su sillón y puso ambas manos en sus mejillas.- ¿Que me está pasando...? Una ya debería saber la lección... -Su mente chispeó ante eso.- ¡Y-Y si quiere besarme? ¡Oh Dios! ¡N-No sabría que hacer!

Se levantó de su sillón ante eso y tomó un lapiz labial negro que la rubia se había olvidado en su casa, una lapicera negra y se dibujo unos labios y un par de ojos con la lapicera negra. Simplemente adorable e inocente como ella sola.

Hola Roxy... -Comenzó a hablarle a su mano.- Estuve hablandon con Dirk y él me dijo que... Te gusto... Mucho... Podríamos besarnos -Le guiñó el ojo a su propia mano, se sentía ridícula.- No... No puedo hacer esto... -Se consentró totalmente en eso, miró la mano con firmeza e imaginó que era la rubia a quién le hablaba... ¡Hasta podía verla realmente! Oh, oh...- Ho-Hola Rory... ¡Dije Rory! ¡Que curioso! E-En fin... quería saber si... tu... uh...

Se tiró en el sillón y se agarró el estómago, se le había revuelto totalmente.- Si me siento así con un simple ensayo... Ni me imagino como será cuando tenga a Roxy en frente mío... -Seb la miró y se sentó a su lado, abrazándola.- Oh, Seb... Esto es muy extaño... -Se relajó en su propio lugar, casi cayéndose. Pero se levantó de un saltó al oír el timbre.

-¡Oh, Janeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyy~! -Se escuchó desde la puerta de su casa, pordía reconocer esa voz a kilómetros. Pero ese tono le traía malos recuerdos.

-Oh, por favor no me digas que... -Bajó la escalera casi corriendo, sabía bien que significaba todo esto.

-¡Adivina quién no está ebria!- Exclamó la rubia una vez que le abrieron la puerta. O estaba sobria o disimulaba bien su borrachera.- ¿Te engañé, verdad?

Jane esperaba que sea la primera opción, realmente no le gustaría que la rubia rompa su promesa, Y MENOS que venga a su casa después de eso.

-Oh, hola Roxy, ¿Como te encuentras? -Pregunto la pelinegra, invitando a la rubia a pasar con gestos.

-¿Por qué me estás evitando? -La Lalonde podía ser muy directa si quería. Se tiró en el sillón al lado de la chimenea (La cual estaba apagada), y soltó la pregunta. Jane entró en pánico.

-Oh, Roxy, yo no te ignoro... ¿Por qué piensas eso? -Soltó una risa nerviosa y se cruzó de piernas, sus palmas ya empezaban a sudar y se sentía como lentamente se formaba un nudo en su estómago.

-No sé, cada vez que te busco te vas, cada vez que te llamo te vas...

-¿Hablaste con Dirk? -Tenía que sacarse esa tensión de encima.

-No desde ayer... ¡No me cambies de tema! Estoy hablandote de algo importante... -Su tono sonaba decepcionado, claramente, le podía DEMASIADO a Crocker.

-Lo siento Roxy, es que estoy con unos pequeños problemas personales y... Ugh, no quiero hablar de eso...

-Esta bien, supongo que confío plenamente en vos... -Roxy arqueó una ceja,mirandola aún con duda.- Pero necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor, ya sabes...

-¿Qué favor necesitas?

-Quiero que me des...

-¡¿E-EH?!

-Tu opinión sobre un traje que quiero comprarme...

-O-oh...

-¿Que pensabas, pilluela? -Le dió un suave golpe en el hombro y rió exageradamente, como ella solía hacerlo.

-En nada. -Se levantó del sillón, tomó su saco y su bolso.- Vamos.

Roxy se levantó por igual y la siguió hasta la puerta, la cual cerraron con llave.

Unos minutos después ya estaban en el centro: Un lugar lleno de cafeterías, locales, luces, juegos, gente, amigos de la escuela, etcétera, etcétera.

-Amo este lugar... -Exclamó la rubia mirando su alrededor con euforia, se le podía ver feliz a metros.

-Es bastante lindo... Sobretodo cuando se acerca esta época del año...-

Oh, cierto, se acercaba la jodida navidad. Linda época, a pesar de que el padre de Jane no iba a estar esas semanas... En cierto punto era algo bueno, podía reunirse con sus amigos, cocinarles algo navideño, usar esos _sweaters _ridículos pero adorables, regalarse cosas entre ellos, molestar a Jake y Dirk con el muérda... Cierto que ya no los va a molestar realmente... Quizás ahora Dirk las moleste a ella y a Roxy, probablemente la rubia haría caso y...

¡Alerta Jane! ¡Te estás poniendo roja! ¡Y la razón está a tu lado!

-¿Te sucede algo? -La rubia se inclinó un poco y se la quedó mirando.

-Sólo pensaba en la navidad... -Se abrazó a sí misma, sentía un poco de frío.

-¿Estás desilucionada por qué no vas a poder estar debajo del muérdago con Jake? -La que parecía desilucionada era Roxy, se notaba porque pasó de mirar a Jane a mirar a la nada.

-Ya no me gusta Jake... -Soltó sin más, iba a ir paso a paso con lo suyo.

-¡¿No?! -La sonrisa volvió al rostro de la mayor.

En ese momento Jane confirmó que su amor era correspondido, que Dirk no mentía, que Roxy era para ella y que debían estar juntas... Pero quería algo más romántico, una declaración en la nieve, ¡riendo! Como cuando supo que estaba enamorada.

-No, es más, adoro la pareja que hace con Dirk...-

-¡Eso es genial, Janey! ¡Me alegro tanto! -Hubo un silencio de unos... 10 segundos.- ¡Por aquí es el local de ropa! -Tomó a Jane de la mano y entró al negocio casi corriendo.

Miraron bastante ropa por un largo rato, que le quedaría mejor un vestido, que quiero un traje, que el traje debe tener un moño, que el moño sea cian, que debe ser rosa... Hasta que por fin se decidieron por uno. Era el típico traje negro, con el moño rosa a puntos azules, a ambas le encantó, demasiado.

Pero... Cuando Jane vió a Roxy salir del probador... Jegús... Fue como enamorarse de ella otra vez, exactamente como la primera vez, su sonrisa, su elegancia, su todo, era perfecta sin ir más lejos, los ojos color cian brillaron ante la imagen, sentía derretirse por dentro...

-¿Qué tal te parece? -Dió un par de vueltas, mostrando el traje completo.

-Estas... Wow... ¡Estás hermosa, Roxy! -Las mejillas de ambas se prendieron ni bien dijo eso.

-Gracias Janey... Ahora... -La ojirosa sacudió sus dorados cabellos, como negando.- Quisiera que me acompañes a una cena, mañana por la noche...

-Oh... ¡Claro! Creo que tengo un vestido perfecto para la ocasión... -Efectivamente, lo tenía, ¡Hasta contrastaba con el de roxy! Era color cian, como su moño, y también podía ponerle un cinturón rosa pastel, zapatos rosas por igual y... ¡Bam! ¡Estaba lista!

-Gracias Janey... De verdad aprecio esto...

-No agradezcas, me gusta ayudarte...

-Ahora, ¿vamos a conseguir esos _sweaters_ de navidad tan lindos?

-¡¿Por qué seguimos acá todavía?!

En menos de lo que canta un gallo ya estaban saliendo del negocio con el traje de Roxy en una bolsa y los pulóveres en otra, ¡eran hermosos! Un día de compras totalmente exitoso tiene una sola forma de terminar, y esa es: Un café y cupcakes. No hay nada mejor que estar con la persona que te gusta, sentadas una frente a la otra, dándole cierre a un muy lindo día... Era perfecto, ¡nevaba afuera incluso!

-Janey, la pasé muy bien hoy...

-Yo también, Roxy... Fue un hermoso día...

-Pero ahora no podés escapar... ¿Por qué me ignorabas?

MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA

MIERDA.

Ya no podía escapar de esta, necesitaba inventar una excucsa, y debía hacerlo rápido.


	3. Wake up, Janey

/ ¡Hola mis amores! Ya sé que llevo casi dos meses sin subir nada, pero esta historia estaba basada en mí y en mi "pareja" de ese momento, como cortamos quise terminar este fic, dejarlo a medias, pero luego vi que muuuchas más personas lo habían visto y fue... ¡Wow!  
Así que volví para quedarme, babys ;P  
También sé que este capítulo es muy corto y que no deja nada a la expectativa, pero no quería dejarlos sin material por mucho más tiempo./

No podía escapar de esta, necesitaba inventar una excusa, y debía hacerlo rápido.

-Ya te lo he dicho, problemas personales y eso... -Otra vez comenzaba a sudar como una cerda.

-¿_Qué _"problemas personales", Jane? -La rubia se cruzó de brazos y se la quedó mirando, alzando una ceja.

Jane pasó saliva, solo quería morir ahí mismo. Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y se apoyó en la mesa, estaba totalmente rendida.

-Estaba muy triste. -Soltó sin mas, quizás se había salvado pero... ¡¿POR QUÉ DIJO ESO?! Dios, se sentía la persona más gilipollas en este puto mundo.

-¿Otra vez Caliborn? -Roxy soltó un suspiro y revoleó la mirada, a Jane se le "prendió la lamparita", como se dice.

-Sí, Dios... ¡Es horrible conmigo! -Se cubrió el rostro y fingió llorar. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era algo totalmente horrible, pero, ¡Vamos! Era lo mejor que habría surgido en el momento.

-Voy a hablar con Calliope, para que lo castigue. Quizás le haga hacer algún ridículo juego de rol, pero... ¡Por favor no llores!-

-¡N-No estoy llorando!- Movió las manos rápidamente, riendo de manera nerviosa.

-Vale, vale... Pero no lo hagas, sólo hablame cuando te sientas así, ¿vale?-

-Claro que sí, Roxy...-

La morena sonrió como solo ella sabía hacerlo, y Roxy quedó cautivada totalmente, era esa clase de sonrisa que daba ternura, pero solo la rubia podía ver todo lo que llevaba dentro, todo lo que involucraba esa hermosa sonrisa, y todo eso le encantaba totalmente.

Fue una pena que el padre de Jane interrumpiera todo eso.

-Ugh... -Exclamaron ambas al mismo tiempo, y rieron. La ojician apretó unos botones y se llevó su celular hacía su oreja.- Hola papá... Sí, sigo viva... ¿No era mañana? O-Oh... Vale, voy yendo... -Guardó el celular en su bolsillo y se paró.- Roxy, debo irme. Mi padre ya se va a su viaje y... Tengo que saludarlo...

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo? -La rubia se paró por igual, dejándole algo de propina a la chica que los atendía.-

-Eso sería genial... -Agarró las bolsas que le correspondían y se quedó dibutativa unos segundos.- Pero quiero que esto sea algo mas... Privado y emotivo. Mi padre se va como por tres meses y... Quiero que sea una linda despedida, solo padre e hija...

-Entiendo perfectamente Janey, tranquila... Mañana pasaré por tu casa cuando menos te lo esperes... -La rubia le guiñó un ojo, se dió media vuelta y emprendío camino.

Jane se la quedó mirando casi embobada y... Confundida, por Dios que estaba muy confundida...

Unos quince segundos después la ojician emprendió su camino hacia su casa. En la puerta estaba su padre, quién la recibió con un enorme abrazo de oso (el cual era constumbre antes de que el se vaya de viaje). Le dió un gran y largo beso en la mejilla y le susurró un: "No importa hija, a pesar de todo estoy muy orgulloso de tí". Luego de eso simplemente se subió al auto y arrancó sin decir nada más. Jane se estaba prenguntando por qué le había dicho eso, y la pregunta no dejaba de rondarle por la cabeza, incluso mientras hacía su comida favorita no pudo dejar de pensar en eso.

-¿Qué crees que haya querido decir, Seb?- El robot respondió mirándolo con una expresión que decía que ella ya debía saberlo, que era obvio.- No Seb, no se por qué es. -Se encogió de hombros algo molesta, ¡no iba a dejar que un robot la mire con superioridad!

Comió su plato de spaghettis e hizo su rutina nocturna: lavar los trastes, bañarse, lavarse los dientes, vestirse y, por fin, meterse en la cama -Buenas noches, Seb...-. Susurró, se tapó con el edredón hasta la cabeza, cerró los ojos y cayó lentamente dormida.

_-__**¿Q-Qué es esto...?- **__Preguntó la morena pellizcándose repetidas veces. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando._

_**-Es la verdad Janey... Quiero terminar contigo.- **__Contestó sin delicadeza alguna la rubia. _

_¿Estaban terminando? ¿Ahí se acababa todo? ¿Ahí se iban todos los "Te amo", todas las frases bonitas, TODO por lo que había luchado?_

_**-¿P-Por qué? -**__ Realmente estaba anonadada._

_**-Janey, esto también me duele a mí. Pero somos de mundos totalmente diferentes... -**_

_-__** ¡NO TE DUELE TANTO COMO A MÍ! Yo estaba dispuesta a lo que sea, ¿oyes? ¡LO QUE SEA!-**_

_**-Janey...-**__ Dijo la ojirosa intentando calmarla._

_**-¡No me llames con apodos cariñosos cuando estas partiéndome el corazón en mil putos pedazos!- **__Estaba furiosa, cansada. Las lágrimas caían sin cesar y lo único que cruzaba por su cabeza era tirarse por la ventana._

_**-También me duele a mí. Se siente horrible.-**_

_**-Pero vos sos la que quiso cortar esto... ¡No sabes lo que se siente!-**_

_**-Jane, yo...-**_

_**-¿Sabés qué, Roxy? No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra en todo lo que te quede de vida. No quiero saber nada más de ti, de tus "amigas", de tu problema con el alcohol ni de nada. Adiós para siempre.**__** -**_

_**-Janey, yo te amé de verdad... Lo juro.-**_

_**-Adiós Roxy.-**_

Por suerte el bendito despertador la sacó de aquella horrible pesadilla a las 10:30, ni un minuto más, ni uno menos.


	4. Propio y pequeño mundo

¡Acá está el final! snsfjkdjkvn ;;  
Nada, sé que tardé más de un mes, pero me gustó mucho, hasta lloré escribiendo ;;

La morena se levantó de un salto de la cama, era inexplicable la puntada que sentía en el pecho después de semejante pesadilla.

-Oh por Jegús... -Se susurró a sí misma, llevándose una mano al estómago, el cuál se sentía como si se estuviese achicando poco a poco.- Que sueño tan horrible. -Negó repetidas veces con la cabeza. No negando realmente, de pequeña cada vez que tenía pesadillas su padre le decía que haga eso, para que los malos sueños salieran volando por sus orejas... Al recordarlo la ojicián rió, los recuerdos de su infancia eran geniales...- ¿Sabes, Seb? A pesar de todo, por más que me pelee o no con Roxy, papá siempre va a estar para mí... Eso es lindo...-

Se levantó de su cama de un brincó también, bajó las escaleras casi corriendo. Cada vez faltaba menos para la gran festividad. Y estaba totalmente al tanto de eso...

Literalmente, tenía calendarios en cada habitación de la casa, y cada día se molestaba en tachar el día que iba a pasar.

-Faltan cinco días... ¿Sabes lo que significa, Seb?- Últimamente, hablaba muchísimo con el pobre robot.- Hoy haremos el menú... O por lo menos hasta que venga Roxy... -Su nombre resonó en la casa vacía como si de un sonido divino se tratase. Podía escuchar coros de ángeles resonarlo, era como un suave y fino tacto el que sentían sus labios cada vez que lo decía...

Joder, ¿tan enamorada estaba?. Es decir, ayer había aceptado por fin que la quería de esa manera pero... ¿Tanto la quería?¿Tanto sentía por ella?

Bueno, quizás, ahora que se sentía libre de eso, podía soltar todo el amor que se estuvo guardando para ella misma... Aunque realmente no quería a su persona... Ella amaba a Roxy.

-Jane, te estás llendo de tema... -Se susurró a si misma. Tenía una especialidad en frenarse cuando se estaba yendo por las ramas.- Bien...

Se sentó en la cocina, agarro su fiel libreta y una lapicera de por ahí. Se puso a anotar una lista:

Entrada: Nueces-Avellanas-Almendras-Tostadas saborizadas.

Plato principal: Pavo (Con salsa de champignones-Cebollines-Vitel Toné)- Papas asadas-Pan (De la panadería de Abel).

Postre: Pastel (De nueces, chocolate, cerezas, red velvet)- Budín de pan- Brownies- Galletitas de jengibre.

¡Jegús que amaba esas galletitas! Le encantaba decorarlas, hacerles trajes, caras, darle la forma de la persona a la que se la iba a regalar. Eso era lo que Jane amaba de la navidad; darle pequeños detalles a la gente que quería ver feliz, para hacerlos felices, precisamente.

Subió corriendo las escaleras. Fue a su habitación, se quitó el pijama y se puso uno de sus pantalones más abrigados, una remera simple y un _sweater _de navidad (que ya estaba algo viejo), y sus botas favoritas. Se guardó la lista en el bolsillo, se lavó la cara con agua caliente, agarró algo de dinero y cerró la puerta con llave al salir.

Sin duda, cada día se le veía más alegre al centro de la ciudad. La gente iba de un lado al otro comprando regalos, nadie tenía mala cara... Bueno, quizás Jane exageraba un poco con respecto al buen humor de la gente, pero ella estaba feliz, y eso le provocaba ver a los demás así. Era una chica rara en ese aspecto: Cuando estaba mal veía a todos mal, cuando era feliz sólo veía a gente feliz...

Después de un MUY largo día de compras volvió a su casa con una bolsa totalmente llena en cada mano.

Para no encontarse a nadie más y nadie menos que a la Lalonde sentada en el pórtico de su casa.

-Janey... ¿Donde estabas?- Le preguntó la rubia levantándose.

-Había ido a comprar cosas para navidad... Perdona... ¿Hace mucho que esperas? -Jane le abrió la puerta de su casa, invitándola a pasar.

-No mucho, tranquila... -Roxy le sonrió, sacudiendo el interior de la morena.

¿Qué era el amor después de todo? ¿Era algo que se pensaba o que solo se sentía? ¿Era fácil o difícil de aceptar? ¿Acaso valía la pena? No sabía por qué esos ojos la hacían perderse, esa sonrisa la hacía derretirse o ese aroma la hacía sentirse embriagada en el mismo... Solo era así, ya no había _**nada **_por qué luchar, todo era así, solo podía ir mejorando... O así pensaba Jane.

-¿Estas lista, Janey?

-¿Para qué...? -La ojician arqueó ambas cejas, no recordaba qué pasaba ese mismo día.

-¿N-No hiciste otros planes, no? ¡Janey! Habíamos arreglado para ir a esa comida importante ¡Me acompañaste a comprar el smoking y todo! ¿Se te olvidó? -Otra razón para amarla, la ojirosa siempre tenía sus sentimientos a flor de piel, solo escondía las cosas cuando tenía miedo...

La mente de Jane hizo click. Era obvio por qué Roxy no le hablaba sobre _**"el tema"**_ aún, ¡Tenía miedo!

Miedo... ¿No era esa la cosa más ADORABLE que se podía imaginar? Bueno... De una manera algo sádica.

-¡P-Por supuesto que nunca me olvidaría! -Respondió por fin -Solo déjame ir a cambiar arriba y nos vamos-.

-Perfecto, aquí espero... -Le guiñó un ojo y le mostró el traje que tenpia puesto debajo del sacón.

La morena se vistió y maquilló casi dando saltitos, estaba MUY emocionada. Con labial rojo y vestido celeste puesto se encaminó hacía abajo.

-Con ustedes, la damita de Jane crocker... -Comentó Roxy con un brillo especial en los ojos, dando pequeñas palmaditas.

Ante esto Jane solo rió y buscó su sacón rojo, dejó a Roxy salir de la casa primero, cerró con llave y empezó a caminar siguiéndola, no sabía a donde iban exactamente.

-Jane...- ¿Desde cuando era "Jane" y no "Janey"?-Me olvidé mi celular y el dinero... -Tosió a penas, bajando la mirada-¿Te molesta si pasamos por mi casa un momento? De verdad los necesito...-

-¡Claro que no me molesta! Vamos...-

Sabía como dirigirse a aquella casa casi de memoria, después de todo, iba mínimo una vez por semana, era común ya.

-Pasa... -Susurró Roxy y corrió hacia el patio, dejando a Jane sola en el comedor.

Se tiró en el sillón observando todo. La colección de copas de Martini de Roxy, la colección de botellas de bebidas alcohólicas... Las cosas que cualquiera se espera de Roxy Lalonde, vamos.

-Janey...-La Lalonde la llamó con la cara extrañamente enrojecida- ¿Vienes un segundo? Q-Quiero mostrarte algo afuera...-.

La menor asintió y salió al patio. Su cara de sorpresa era inexplicable al ver la sorpresa que tenían preparada para ella.

Sí, esa era la cena importante de la cual Roxy le estaba hablando... Era...

-¿P-Para mí? -Preguntó la morena señalándose, a lo cual la otra asintió.

Estaba todo decorado de una manera hermosa, había muchas rosas blancas y rojas. Jane las amaba, le hacían acordar a su película favorita de la infancia. La comida olía genial y la música era relajante a más no poder.

Pasó a sentarse por fin, mirando a la rubia con una enorme sonrisa, era inevitable sonreír.

-Janey... -Comenzó a hablar su amada- Te pido por favor que no hables por un momento y solo escuches, ¿sí? No es fácil para mí decir esto. Estoy asustada realmente... Por más que no lo parezca, o quizás sí, ya que se nota mucho cuando tengo miedo... ¡Ugh! Volviendo al tema... -Se notaba que le costaba hablarle, y eso ponía aún más nerviosa y emocionada a Jane- Hace mucho tiempo que quiero hablarte de esto, pero nunca supe como hacerlo... ¿Acaso hay palabras para describir sentimientos? Quiero decir, creo que no. Quizás yo no soy una poetiza que solamente abre la boca y todo el mundo cae rendido ante ella. Es más, cuando abro mi boca la única poesía que puede llegar a salir de ella es tu nombre... Oh por Jegús que torpe y cursi que sonó eso. Sigo lléndome de tema. Lo que quiero decir es que me gustas... En serio me gustas, joder. Es como si lo único que pensase todo el día es en tu hermosa sonrisa y tus tan apretables mejillas, tus hipnotizantes ojos y tu única risa... ¡Y cuando dices mi nombre! Suena como música para mis oídos, ¿sabes? Es extraño. Eres la única que realmente hace que me den ganas de seguir intentando las cosas una y otra vez hasta poder hacerlo. Ya sea arreglar un poco la casa, cocinar, o incluso dejar el alcohol... Siento que realmente estamos hechas como piezas de rompecabezas. Encajamos porque somos complementarias. Sos la media naranja que llegó cuando yo estaba haciéndome jugo lentamente, pudriéndome en la heladera, no, eso es realmente asqueroso... Ya te darás cuenta que no sé de estas cosas. Quiero que realmente tengamos un futuro que sea solo "nuestro", no me importa si es largo o corto. Jane, amo cada milímetro de tí, a pesar de que te odies. Joder, siempre que me dices eso tengo ganas de golpear la pared y sacudirte de los hombros hasta que te des cuenta lo perfecta que eres. Espero que aprecies esto porque me costó mucho no besarte cada vez que estabamos a milímetros, o cada vez que te consolaba por lo que sea. Te amo Jane Crocker, y espero que sientas lo mismo por esta torpe alcohólica en recuperación que solo piensa en tí.-

Lágrimas de felicidad caían por los aquellos ojos celeste brillantes. Estaba impactada de que Roxy le dijera algo tan hermoso, perfecto, lleno de sentimiento.

No sabía que decir, pero debía actuar rápido. Lo presentía.

Tomó todo el valor que tenía almacenado en su pecho, luchando por salir con la fuerza de un león, y besó esos hermosos labios negros que tanto anhelaba tocar, besar, morder, simplemente sentirlos contra los propios, aunque sea por un rato, sería su propio momento eterno.

_**Su propio y pequeño mundo.**_


End file.
